uchiha_twins_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Inako Uchiha
Inako Uchiha, is an ex-Akatsuki member who originated in the Hidden Leaf Village. After his family's massacre, he was taken to Pain and Konan and hidden from the knowledge that he had family. His memories were erased, and he was believed to be the only child of Pain and Konan. Inako Uchiha Inako Uchiha, born on October the 31st is the elder twin out of him and Neko. Being born first he, is the smarter one of the twins. He is also the more skilled with his gifted Sharingan Eyes. He was adopted by Pein and Konan, after Itachi joined the Akatsuki. When he was eight, he was revered as the Child of God and his Angel. He is a highly skilled ninja and joined originally as Kakuzu's first partner. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, he mysteriously disappeared taking the alias of Raiko. He was previously partnered with Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki before their individual deaths. He is known as one of the remaining members, alive. He seeks revenge on the Nara Clan lineage for unknown reasons. Abilities Inako, has mastered all aspects of the fire and lightning elements of ninjutsu. He is also a carrier of the Mangekyo Sharingan, his Sharingan takes a flower shape. Presumably a lotus. When he fully evolves his dojutsu, he will have a chance of awakening his Rinnegan, as theorized to be the last evolution of Sharingan. He and Madara Uchiha, if he completes this feat will be the only two Uchiha in history to activate it on biological levels. His younger brother had achieved Rinnegan thorugh the Hermit of Six Paths chakra. He can utilize most Mangekyo techniques. After his older brother's death, and his brother's declaration to destroy Konoha...Inako found that he had to strive to better than his younger brother. He is a master of the technique known as the Flying Thunder God jutsu, due to his learning of this ability it is very strange. Inako, had learned it through watching Tobi and his space-time ninjutsu. Daring to excel at it he decided to sneak into Konoha, he finds the scrolls, and is confronted by Sakura and Tsunadae. After quickly defeating Tsunadae, he is tod by Sakura that he bears a resemblance to Sasuke. He mutters and draws his Kusanagi blade and they fight. After barely escaping the fight with his life he stole the scrolls and kearned the technique. Appearance Inako, being Neko's twin is a very handsome young man as his sister is equally beautiful. He takes more after his mother, in looks though. Him and Sasuke look very similar when next t each other, he is very good at changing his appearance as well as adapting to another life. Inako's hair takes a bit of a more smooth appearance rather, than having it up. He is usually seen with his hair in a very sort ponytail, or just spiked byt smaller than Sasuke's. His eyes, are far by more original than Sasuke's. When his sister, and him were partners in the Akatsuki, they were called the Sakura Blossom Uchiha. Because of his use of the cherry blossom, he is revered after the Black Sakura Dragon. When it comes to his apparel, Inako has a difference from btoh his younger siblings and his older. Inako wears a black, fishnet longsleeved shirt with a grey sleeveless hoodie on top. He wears dark black capri pants with the typical shinobi tabi. His headband, is on the right of his arm, in a similar position to Shikamaru Nara. While in the Akatsuki, he wears a hooded cloak unlike the other's, it has the sleeves but is like a clipped on cape with an Akatsuki cloud holding the cape together. The cloak itself is black along with the red cloud insignia on the back. As Raiko he wears what he wears, minus the cloak. As Raiko his hair is a dark blonde that falls down into his face, and his eyes are oddly a pale silver color. He stands at 6'0 feet as bth Raiko and Inako and weighs 150 pounds. Personality When someone first meets Inako, they can tell he is serious. This has only not happenede when he met Tobi Uchiha, and Hidan of the Jashinist Cult. When meeting or welcoming a newcomer into the Akatsuki, Inako is not very leniant. He has a few rules he wants you to follow, like stay out of his room. Don't touch him. Don't pester him. As said before he has shown some leniance towards Tobi Uchiha. He is very proud to destroy the Leaf, or have as seen with his encounter with Sakura Haruno. He tends to end his senteces when speaking to women with 'ka' an with men he uses nothing. He has a view that women are to be respected and dignified. Growing up with Konan and Pain he was well disciplined by his adoptive father. He tends to be harsh with Neko, when he spots her and Deidara kissing. He gets angry very easily, and refuses to allow any harm towards Hidan. He has a soft spot for Hidan, to the other members they find this odd. When he goes under the name of Raiko he acts like Tobi Uchiha before becoming Madara and eventually showing he is Obito. His true goal is to re-start the Akatsuki and find his younger twin...who is seemingly lost in time.